Sailor Elements
by Lady-Raini
Summary: Its about a girl whose younger brother is taken and he won't be given back to her till she can find her fellow scouts and knights. But when she finally gets all of her fellow warriors, her brother is turned into a general! Read on to find out what happens
1. Sailor Spirit

Hey everyone! Thank you for wanting to read my story! If you love this one and review, you may like more of my other stories. I am currently writing a crossovers with Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, and Harry Potter. Enjoy the story.

Disclamer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon but I truly wish I did. sobs Damn you Naoko!!!

Sailor Elements.

The Awakening of Sailor Spirit.

At six in the morning, an alarm clock starts to buzz making a loud shrieking sound. A long slender arm reaches out from underneath lavender colored sheets and turns the alarm clock to snooze. An eye opens and the color is dark green almost like an uncut emerald. The other eye opens and a young woman around the age of seventeen gets out of her full sized bed and stretches her arms.

She looks around her lavender painted room and smiles. She loved the color and it made her calm just being there. She walks into her closet and turns her light switch on. She looks at all of the assorted colors of outfits she owned and picks out a long sleeved peasant top with frilly ends and the ends are wide and not closed up. She looks at the choice of jeans and picks out a pair of faded blue jeans and her white flip-flops.

She walks back into her room turning the light off and closing the door. She places the items on her bed and walks out of her room going into the hall and walks into the bathroom. She closes the door, turns the light on and she takes a quick shower. When she gets out of the shower, she walks back into her room and gets into her outfit. She walks back into the bathroom brushes her teeth, blows her bronzish colored hair dry then straightens it. When she finishes, she walks back into her room, picks up her messenger bag and leaves her house.

She walks over to her black Mustang GT convertible and gets inside the drivers side. She places the bag on the passenger side and closes her door then puts the seat belt on. She turns the car on and pulls out of her driveway. She drives out of her subdivision and out onto the highway. She drives off of the highway and into one of Miami's Starbucks parking lots. She pulls up to the drive through and orders herself a vanilla bean creme frappachino and a piece of their original coffeecake. She pays for her order and drives over to the schools parking lot. Miami High.

She pulls up to the school and parks into the parking spot numbered twenty-six. She turns the engine off and eats the coffeecake and sips her drink. When she finishes the cake she gets out of the car pulling her bag out with her. She sticks her keys in her pocket after she locks the car. She heads up to the school with the frappachino in one of her hands. She walks up to the school and recognizes several of the students standing by a large oak tree talking. She finishes her drink and throws the cup away before walking over to them. She walks up to a young man with long dark brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and wearing a short sleeved red shirt and blue jeans and a black backpack beside his leg. He looked to be about eighteen.

She places her bag down beside his very quietly and wraps her arms around his waist. He jumps about a foot in the air with her with him and she giggles with delight. He turns around in her arms and he smiles at her placing his forehead on her forehead. His forest green eyes gazing into hers.

"Hey Sam." He said kissing her nose.

"Hey Kevin." She said smiling.

"How's my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Great!" She said sweetly.

He smiled. They turned and faced the other students. They all said their greetings and that's when the first bell rang. There was a lot of groaning as they headed toward their classes. At lunchtime, Sam and Kevin sat underneath a tree. She was in his lap and they were munching on some chips. Around them were some of their friends. At two thirty-five, school ended and everyone headed home. Sam and Kevin walked side by side, hand in hand toward their cars. Kevin's car was parked beside Sam's and they smiled at each other as they kissed each other then got into their cars. Sam in her Mustang and Kevin in his Dodge Ram.

They pulled out of the driveway, and Sam headed for home. While she was driving, she passed a brand new pet shop. She slowed and did a U-turn. She pulled up to the curb in front of the new store and parked turning the engine off. She got out of her car and went inside. She saw all sorts of animals and she saw all of the adorable puppies and kittens. She looked at a puppy that was colored a soft light brown.

"Welcome to Lovable Creatures. What would you like to see?" Asked a store clerk.

"This puppy." Said Sam.

The clerk nodded and opened the cage pulling the puppy out. He handed the puppy to her and she smiled with happiness. "Do the animals get along with each other?" Sam asked the clerk.

"If you train them to be." He said.

"Then I want him and I think I might buy another." Said Sam.

She looked at the other puppies and found one with dark brown hair. "This one also." She said and the clerk nodded. She walked over to the kittens and she fell in love with a small white one. "And of course this one." She said as she walked over to where the clerk had placed the puppies together and of course they were playing with each other. The clerk walked over to her with the kitten and handed it to her. She noticed it was a girl. She paid for the animals and put them in cages and bought cat and dog found for the puppies and kitten. She placed the food in the back of her car then put the cages into the back seat of her car.

She smiled and got into the car. She drove off happily in love with her new pets. She drove to her house and ran inside calling to her younger brother. "David! Come here I have a present for you!" She called.

A little boy about seven years old came out of a room. "What?" He whined rubbing an eye.

She pulled him outside and toward her car. She pulled the puppies out of the car and showed him. His eyes widened and he grinned. "Is one of them for me?" He asked getting excited.

"Yup now pick one or I will." Sam said.

He grabbed the boy puppy with the dark brown hair. and he cuddled him. The puppy licked his nose and David grinned. "I'm calling him Tidus!" He said naming the puppy from a character in his favorite game, Final Fantasy X. He ran inside, and into his room closing his door.

Sam smiled and placed the light brown puppy into her cage. She picked her bag up and the cages and went inside into her room. She placed the cages and her bag down and went back to her car. She brought in the food and toys and put them in her room. She closed her door and opened the cages letting her pets out. She placed her hand on the puppy and scratched her. "Ok you two I'm going to name you . . ." she said pointing at the puppy. "Caramel. And you Winter." She said pointing toward the kitten.

She smiled and played with Caramel for a while so that Winter could look around her new home. "So this is where a scout lives eh." Said a voice. Sam looked up from Caramel and looked around the room. "Who said that?" She said looking around.

"I did." Said the voice as a male appeared in her room. He had shoulder length silver hair and piercing blue eyes.

Winter arched her back and began to hiss at the man. Sam grabbed her pets and held them to her. Caramel was growling at the man. "Who are you." she said backing up to a wall.

"Kiyuno. And you are?" he said.

"None of your business." said Sam shocked.

"I'm loosing my patience girl." he said.

"Get out of my house!" Sam said angrily.

"Leave her alone Kiyuno!" said another male voice. A man jumped into her room blocking Kiyuno from Sam.

"Who are you boy?" said Kiyuno.

"Spirit Knight." said the man. "Sam get your pets, brother and yourself out of here." he said turning his head to her but saw that she had fainted her pets protecting her unconscious form.

"So her name is Sam. Thank you Spirit Knight." said Kiyuno disappearing.

"Are you really Spirit Knight boy?" asked a voice and Spirit Knight looked around not seeing anyone. "Down here." said the voice. Spirit Knight looked down and saw the voice had come from the kitten.

"A kitten spoke to me. Wait, of course if there's a talking cat then there must be Sailor Scouts here." he said.

"Not yet there isn't. Sam here is a scout but she doesn't know that yet. But what's your real name. I wont tell her. She doesn't know that I can talk." said Winter.

"It's Kevin. I'm actually Sam's boyfriend. But what's yours?" he asked.

"Winter. Sam named me this and it's really my real name she figured it out." she said.

Kevin nodded and turned to leave. "I should go." he said this and left.

Ten minutes later, Sam woke up to something small, wet and rough licking her nose. She opened her eyes and saw her kitten, Winter. "Hey sweetie you hungry?" she asked sitting up. Sam pulled out both Caramel and Winter's bowls and poured food and water in them. The next day, Sam got dressed in a short black ruffled skirt and a silver tank top and black high heel boots that laced up to her knees. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and curled it. When she got to school she saw Kevin talking with the guys and she walked over to him happily. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned down kissing her head.

"Guess what Kevin." she said happily.

"What?" he asked.

"I bought two puppies and a kitten yesterday!" she said excited. "You have to come over and see them! They're so adorable!" she couldn't keep her excitement down.

When she got home, She noticed something wasn't right. Her front door was open. She walked inside and saw her house a total wreck. Her eyes widened and she ran all over her house finding everything torn and messed up. She looked everywhere and she couldn't find her brother. "DAVID! WINTER! CARAMEL! TIDUS!" she screamed. That's when she heard a mew and moan. She turned and saw the pets walking toward her from the closet. She saw that a note was placed on her door. She grabbed the note and began to read.

"_I have your brother. You will never see him unless you surrender yourself and the rest of your fellow scouts and knights. _

Signed,

Kiyuno."

She screamed tears flowing from her eyes. "Sam, you must not let Kiyuno hurt you this way." said a voice.

She looked up. "Who said that?" she asked.

"Why it's me, Winter. I know, I know, cats don't speak but I do and so do the chosen animals for the scouts." she said.

"Oh my god." Sam said shocked.

Winter jumped twirling and landed gracefully and a pearl colored brooch landed with a five point star with a circle around it on the brooch. Sam picked the brooch up and she felt a cold rush enter her and she gasped as image after image flooded her mind. She felt words push at her lips and she opened her mouth words spilling from it.

"Elemental! Spirit Power!" she cried out lifting the brooch in the air. A bright pearlish light burst forth from the brooch as Sam was filled with unexplainable power. Once the light faded, she was in a sailor fuku. Her skirt was a pearl color and her white outfit was cut to about five inches above her belly button. Her bow was a silver color and she had short gloves with silver and pearl color and a pearl choker. No tiara except a jewel in the middle of her forehead and she held a tall staff with a pearl with silver encircling it. She had on high heel silver boots with the star on them and was laced to her knees.

She looked at Winter knowing what to do. She ran out of her house and ran toward a park where she felt someone she knew in trouble. As she reached the park, she saw a young woman about her age with waist length dark brown hair and pale green eyes holding onto a young man a little older than her with dark brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. She ran closer and saw a youma. She became furious.

"Elemental! Spiritual Death!" she screamed stopping and pointing her staff at the youma. The youma turned when he heard the shout and his eyes widened as the blast hit him sending him to his demise.

Sailor Spirit calmly walked over to the couple and looked at them softly. "Are you two ok?" she asked.

"Perfect." said the woman. Then she looked closer at Sailor Spirit. "I think I know you." she said looking closely at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." said Spirit. She turned and walked away leaving the couple standing there as the wind blew eastwardly. As she was walking, she heard applause and she turned to see Kiyuno standing there.

"Bravo Sailor Spirit. I see you have just realized your powers. Your brother is safe rest assured." he said smirking.

"Bastard! Give me my brother. Now!" she screamed at him.

He held his hand up and a clear crystal appeared showing an image. An image of David surrounded by Youma's. Spirit's eyes widened and she began to worry. "Why are you doing this to me. I have never done anything to you." she said.

"Your right, but not yet you haven't and it's just you being a scout that I don't like." he said walking toward her. He was about to place his hand on her shoulder when she was lifted into a pair of strong arms. She looked up at a young man with a cape and mask with the same colored outfit as hers.

Authors note: Hey everyone! How did you like it? That was numero uno for LadyRaini !!! Please review! Also, if you liked this one, then you will LOVE Sailor Universe by Anime-Flame! She is my best friend! (Who moved to Florida!) sob But she is one of the greatest friends to know and has some really good stories also! See you in chapter 2 ! I would at least like to get 5 reviews please!


	2. Sailor Earth

Authors Note: Hey guys its Raini!! Listen, I've decided to put this chapter up, but I would really like to know what you guys actually think of it. Please tell me. I would really appreciate it.

Disclamer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon except for my characters. (Clings to a anime plushie)

Sailor Elements

The Awakening of Sailor Earth

Sailor Spirit looked up into two pairs of forest green eyes that reminded her of Kevin but she shook the image from her head knowing it was impossible for Kevin to be this man. The man landed and set her on her feet. She looked at him and felt a small blush creep across the bridge of her nose. She turned and saw that Kiyuno had disappeared. She looked at the man.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously reaching toward the silver mask on his face.

He grabbed her hands. "I shouldn't reveal my identity just yet Spirit. Until your fellow scouts are discovered then I will show you my true face." he said kissing her right cheek.

She nodded her head and looked at Winter who sat a few feet away looking off into the distance. Winter turned and walked over to Spirit jumping onto her shoulder and balancing herself perfectly. "Oh Spirit Knight, you might as well tell her. She will figure it out herself you know." she said.

"I know but I would rather wait." he said.

"I understand." said Winter.

Sailor Spirit turned and left not saying another thing to the handsome knight. She had a feeling she would see him again. She returned to her home to see cops there. She had already de-transformed. She walked up to the line where people stood away and she saw her parents holding each other her mother crying and holding the puppies to her. She went under the tape and a cop stopped her before taking a good look at her.

"Your their daughter aren't you?" said the cop.

"Yes, I am." said Sam softly and she walked to where her parents stood.

Her father turned hearing footsteps. When he saw her and Winter he turned toward his wife and the look on their faces showed Sam they had been worried. She ran the rest of the way, and she was enveloped by her father as he held her. "Sam, is your brother with you?" he asked.

Sam looked the other way and shook her head no. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she brushed them away. She walked toward the house and looked inside. She knelt on her knees and placed her palm face down on the carpet. As she closed her eyes, spirits wandered toward her telling her that David was fine and that she had to rescue him soon or he would be turned into a Negaverse general. She opened her eyes and stood up anger coursing through her body. She walked over to her parents and they decided to stay at a hotel until they could fix the house. So, they packed their bags and went in their separate cars. Sam looked at Winter.

"Winter, I have to find my fellow scouts and knights otherwise David's going to be turned." Sam said angrily.

"I understand. I will stay out tonight and I will find the next scout and you can talk to the young woman. Alright?" said Winter.

"I understand." Sam said as they pulled up to a hotel.

Sam and her family got settled in the hotel and Sam went to bed early with the puppies curled up with her and Winter out doing her end of the bargain. The next day, Sam got up and got dressed into a pair of her blue jeans and a white spaghetti top and put a see through dark blue top that had the word 'Goddess' imprinted on the front and blue jean flip flops. She left the hotel after putting the puppies into their cages. Sam drove toward school feeling not up to seeing her teachers but she still went to school. When she got there, she noticed something wrong. She hurriedly got out of her car locking it pulling her bag on. She had her brooch in her pocket not wanting to pull it out yet.

When she got close, she saw several Youma's about to attack the students who were running away. She dropped her bag and picked up a rock and threw it at one youma who was about to hit her friend. "Youma!" she screamed at it. The youma turned and glared at Sam. Sam turned and ran behind a building pulling her brooch out. "Elemental! Spirit Power!" she screamed raising the brooch. The light from the brooch blinded everyone for several seconds as she transformed. Once the light faded she ran toward the Youma the staff in her hands twirling above her.

"Elemental! Spiritual Divide!" she screamed throwing the blast at a Youma. The blast hit him and the Youma felt his soul leave him. She ran to her friend and knelt beside her. "Are you alright Stacie?" She asked.

Stacie nodded her head and Sailor Spirit stood up to see that Spirit Knight was there and he was fighting a Youma and about to get hit by another one. She ran and jumped slamming her staff in the Youma who was about to hit Spirit Knight. He thanked her and she looked around seeing that Kevin wasn't there. That's when she saw Winter and she ran over to her.

"The next scout is the young woman you saved yesterday and she is over there about to get hit by a Youma." Winter said quickly then jumped and a dark brown stick with the same star on it but the color green instead of silver like Sailor Spirits. Sailor Spirit nodded, picked the stick up and ran toward the girl. She screamed an attack at the youma and helped the girl to her feet. The girl looked at her.

"I saw you yesterday." she said.

Sailor Spirit nodded her head and looked at her and put the stick in her hand closing it. As the stick was put in her hand, she felt images flash into her head and she felt word rush toward her mouth. "Elemental! Earth Power!" she cried out and a brown light rushed out of her wand as she was transformed into Sailor Earth. Her colors were brown and green and she had a small green jewel in her forehead and a brown and green staff with vines and leaves encircling it. The scouts looked at each other and ran toward the Youma's placing their staffs together.

"Elemental! Spirit and Earth Destruction." The girls shouted sending a blast toward the last of the Youma's. When all of the Youma's were destroyed the scouts ran behind a building and de-transformed. The young woman looked at Sam shocked.

"I'm Sam. Sam Matthews. What's yours?" Sam asked holding her hand out to the other girl.

"I'm Alex. Alex Cantu." said Alex taking Sam's hand and shaking it. "I never thought you would be a hero." she said.

"Oh thanks." Sam said sweat dropping.

They walked toward the rest of the students who had recovered from the shock. Sam picked up her bag and Alex did the same. Sam looked around and saw Spirit Knight tending to a teacher. She ran toward him and waited for him to finish. She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind one of the buildings. "What's your real name and who are you." Sam said.

"Spirit Knight." he said.

"I said your real name!" Sam said getting upset.

"I cannot tell you." he said and kissed her cheek and disappeared.

"Sam!" yelled a voice.

"Alex!" yelled another voice.

The girls walked to where the voices were Alex looking at Sam feeling sad for her. When they reached to where their voices were yelled they noticed it was their boyfriends. "Kevin!" Yelled Sam as she ran toward Kevin and then she was in his arms and they were kissing. "Ryan!" said Alex happily she hurried over to the young man with dark shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled and held her.

Kevin looked at Ryan. "Dude, I didn't know Alex was your girlfriend and that the girls knew each other." he said.

"Same here." said Ryan. They heard the bell ring and the couples groaned in disgust as they headed toward their classes.

At lunch, Sam, Alex, Ryan, and Kevin all sat together chatting when Alex and Sam saw Winter. "That's your cat right Sam?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. Wonder what she's doing here." Sam said and she stood up, walked over to Winter and picked her up. She walked back over to the group and sat down beside Kevin. She scratched Winter under the chin and she began to purr hard. They laughed and Winter looked up at Alex and Sam and both girls understood. The bell rang and the girls said their goodbyes to the guys. Alex looked at Sam.

"Girls, we have a situation right now." said Winter getting serious.

"What's wrong Winter." asked Alex.

"I just talked with HQ, and apparently the Sailor Scouts in Japan are in deep trouble. One of the Scouts is here in Miami but I'm not quite sure where though." Winter said.

"Do you know which Scout it is." asked Sam.

"I think I was told it was Sailor Pluto. She was the only one they could spare so they made her come. Meet me at your place Alex. I'm sure I can find Pluto by then." Winter said and she scurried off.

Alex and Sam nodded and headed toward their class. After school, Alex went to her car which was a red Jeep Wrangler with a rag top. Sam got into her Mustang and she followed Alex to her house. When they got there they noticed a tall woman with long green hair and maroon eyes standing beside a car with Winter. They parked and walked over to Winter.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Setsuna. She is Sailor Pluto from Japan." said Winter.

"Hello girls, Winter has told me so much about you. It is true that the scouts in Japan and I are in serious trouble but we need you to find your fellow scouts and knights so you can come down and help." Setsuna said looking grim.

"Alright. You should stay at a hotel until we find all of the scouts and knights." Said Alex.

Sam looked at Setsuna. "My younger brother is held captive and I cannot free him until I find the rest of the scouts and surrender. And if I don't find them soon my brother's going to be turned." Sam said sadly.

Setsuna nodded and the girls split up. Sam went to her hotel and she felt like she was going to cry but she didn't. She went to sleep once she walked into her room. The next day, Sam got together with Alex since it was a Saturday and her parents were fixing the house. They got together with Setsuna and decided to go to a cafe. Once they reached the cafe, Setsuna ordered a Hot tea, Sam ordered a Fruit Slushy, and Alex ordered a coke.

They talked about how they would be able to defeat the Negaverse for awhile. Setsuna left them to go and try and get contact with one of the scouts while Sam and Alex looked for a new sailor scout. While they were passing a bulletin board, they noticed their faces and their eyes widened in shock. On the board was the two Sailor Scouts saying 'Are they friend or foe? Find out at eight o'clock on Sunday on channel thirty-nine.' Sam looked at Alex and they nodded. Someone had taken a picture of them at the school the other day while they were fighting the Youma's. They walked on, and started to burst into laughter.

"Oh my god whoever took that picture got my bad side." giggled Alex.

"Same here." said Sam rubbing her eyes.

They walked over to the movie theater and paid for two tickets, popcorn and cokes. They went into the movie room and found two seats right in the middle. While they were watching the movie, they noticed a slight flashing light down at the bottom of the row. The girls looked at each other and understood. The Negaverse was here. They were about to stand up when the light went out fully and the movie stopped. 'Oh no.' thought Sam. When the lights turned on, half of the people who were in the theater room were unconscious.

The girls had already pulled their transformation wand and brooch out when the room was filled with laughter and a young man appeared. He had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark brown eyes and he was wearing long black pants, a long sleeved black t-shirt that was cut in a V. And black boots. He looked down at everyone and Sam and Alex hid while everyone else was pounding on the doors.

"Elemental Spirit Power!" cried out Sam raising her brooch.

"Elemental Earth Power!" Alex cried out holding her transformation wand.

The light surrounded them as they were transformed. The ran out of hiding and looked at the young man floating in the air. "Ah, so the two pretty soldiers have arrived." said the man. "Of course both are very beautiful but I like Sailor Earth while Kiyuno likes Sailor Spirit." the man said thoughtfully.

"What's your name Negascum?" shouted Sailor Earth.

"Matinu, Lady Earth." he said bowing.

"Elemental! Spiritual Divide!" screamed Sailor Spirit pointing her staff at Matinu.

He dodged with ease and threw a fire ball at a young woman deciding to kill innocent people first. Sailor Spirit saw this and she ran pushing the woman out of the way getting hit by the blast. As she was hit she felt pain sear her whole body and then she fell crying out in pain. Sailor Earth looked up as she heard Spirit cry out in pain. She looked at her in shock as she got hit with the blast. Sailor Spirit opened an eye and saw the young woman looking at her with soft clear blue eyes. She had waist length blood red hair.

"Thank you but you shouldn't have done that." the woman said.

"No problem." Sailor Spirit said as she stood up glaring at Matinu.

Earth saw that Spirit was up and nodded and they combined their power and it hit Matinu in full force and he was forced to retreat. When he disappeared, the woman walked over toward the scouts and looked at them with her blue eyes. "I feel as if I know you two." she said while everyone in the theater left.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know you." said Spirit. And both scouts left through another exit and de-transformed.

Authors Note: Well, there you have it guys!!!! I am currently working on chapter 3. If you would like a preview please post in the reply section. See you in Chapter 3!!!!

Sam: Wait a minute Rami, why not tell our readers more about your other storys that will soon be coming out?

Raini: Why do you call me Rami, Sam?

Sam: Well, it is your name!!! Duh!

Raini: Shut up or I will delete you! ( pulls out an huge eraser)

Sam's eyes widen, and Raini grins evilly.

Sam: KEVIN HELP!!!!!! ( she screams while running away)

Kevin: you pissed Raini off, so you get to be punished. ( chuckles evilly along with Raini)

Sam: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: Anyways, please review if you want to know what happens to Sam!

Everyone waves goodbye.


	3. Sailor Fire

Authors Note: HEY everyone! sorry for the long delay! I just havent had time to do this story lately considering school and all. I hope every single person who reads this enjoys this chapter, because its soon to become horrible and sad! Please Review.

Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I own my charies!!! Damn you Naoko!!!!!

Sailor Elements.

The awakening of Sailor Fire.

The girls ran toward their cars and laughed when they got into them. They drove off toward their houses. Sam's parents had been fixing their house that day. When Sam drove back to the hotel, she noticed her parent's cars weren't there and she shrugged thinking that they went out for dinner or something. Sam hurried into her room to find a bouquet of black roses in a vase of water on her table with a note beside it. She walked over to the flowers cautiously and read the note.

'_My dear Samantha, _

I want to meet you in the park near the lake at midnight tonight and don't be late. I have a very special surprise for you my dear. Kisses.

-Kiyuno'

Anger filled Sam's body as she crumbled the note and threw it in the trash. 'Damn it all.' she thought angrily. She went to the shower and took a quick hot shower. When she was finished, she got changed in her black leather pants and a mid-drift red tank top that showed a good few inches of her stomach and a black leather vest and her black high heel boots. She dried her hair and straightened it and put on a little bit of make up and a silver set of earrings, necklace, and bracelet. She put on a black leather hat on her head. She hurried out of her hotel checking her cell phone which she had stuck in her pants pocket noticing the time was a little past ten o'clock. She walked toward her car and got in speed dialing Alex's number only to notice that it was busy.

"Shit!" Sam yelled hitting the steering wheel with her fist.

She stuck her keys into the ignition and turned her car on peeling out into the night. She stopped by Starbuck's real quick to get a Vinti White Chocolate Espresso. She paid the clerk and drove away heading toward the park. When she got there, she parked grabbing her drink and walking toward the lake her keys and cell phone in her pocket. She sat down on a bench and sipped the Espresso after putting a few packages of honey in it. She gazed out at the lake and sighed. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she froze. She stood up and turned in the direction of who the hand belonged to, to notice it was a man who looked like he was drunk. He looked her up and down and grinned with this evil look in his face.

"How about giving me a kiss sugar?" he asked his face red from being drunk.

"Go to hell and you need a tic tac." She said angrily.

He leaned forward his lips pressed together as if to make her kiss him but she took the top off her coffee and threw the hot liquid at him in his face. He screeched in pain and ran off. Sam sighed and threw the empty cup away not having anything to drink now. She sat back down and rubbed one of her eyes feeling sort of sleepy at the moment. She shook her head and looked at the clear night sky seeing all of the stars shinning brightly. As she gazed upon them she heard a voice behind her making her jump to her feet getting to a fight position only to see that it was Kiyuno but she didn't let her guard down not for one second.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kiyuno?" she asked a little heatedly.

"Why are you so upset Sam?" he asked her with another question.

"None of your business, and if you are just wasting my time then I am going home. I have a test to study for." she said turning about to leave.

"On the contraire Sam, I have a gift for you," he said and she turned looking at him uncertainly. He tossed her a small box raped in shiny wrapping paper. "For you. Oh, and your brother misses you really. He wants to see you and the only way we can do that is if you come with me." he said.

Her anger started to get the best of her. "What the fuck are you doing with my brother?! I want to see him now! I can't fucking stand this any more I didn't ask to be a scout! I just want to be a normal teenager with my family and friends!" she screamed breaking down falling to her knees and crying.

Kiyuno looked at her in shock. He had never seen anyone cry before and he didn't know what to do. He knelt beside her and held her while she cried. He couldn't hurt her. She didn't choose to be what she was and she just wanted to be left alone. He placed a kiss on her head and she stopped crying and pushed him away.

"Don't you dare kiss me! EVER! I have a boyfriend!" she said angrily as she stood up and walked away only to see more Youma's attacking a woman that she recognized as the girl from the movies. She grabbed her brooch from her pocket and was about to shout her transformation words when someone placed a hand over her mouth and held her body tightly. She closed her eyes and felt angry for not being on her guard. She rammed her elbow into the persons stomach and whirled around shouting the transformation words. "Elemental Spirit Power!" she cried out.

She ran toward the Youma's shouting an attack at them and stood before the woman to notice a red stick with an orange star on it and she knew. This girl was a sailor scout. She knelt before the woman and the woman recognized her.

"You saved me from earlier." she said softly. "Arigato."

"No prob. Nice stick." Spirit said winking.

The woman picked the stick up and felt words rush to her and memories. She raised the stick in the air and yelled out. "Elemental Fire Power!" A red light surrounded her and when the light faded a sailor scout sat there instead of a young woman. She was in shock. "But. . . But how? I can't be a sailor scout!" she said.

"But you are. Come on we need to go talk with Sailor Earth." Spirit said softly.

They walked together toward the trees and de-transformed. The woman was shocked. "I know you from school! Your Sam Matthews! I'm Krystal Gonzalez. I guess we are going to be working together right?" she said

"Yeah. Oh and Alex Cantu is with us too. She's Sailor Earth." Sam said.

"No wonder I thought I recognized you." Krystal said.

They walked over to their cars, and Sam called Alex telling her to meet her at Starbuck's in ten. When they hung up, she headed toward Starbuck's with Krystal behind her. Once they arrived they parked their cars and walked inside and ordered a few drinks. The employee who took their order looked at Sam.

"Weren't you here earlier?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my friends here that's why I'm back." she said smiling sweetly.

The guy nodded smiling to be of help to them and went to work on their drinks. When Alex arrived, they noticed she was in a short black skirt and a tight fitting red tank top her hair in a high ponytail. She even had makeup on and black high-heels. Alex looked at Sam and glared. "Now what was so fucking important to pull me away from my date?" she said angrily.

"Her." Sam said nodding toward Krystal.

Alex raised one of her delicate eyebrows and looked at Krystal. "What about her?" she asked.

"She's Fire." Sam said softly so no one else could hear.

Alex took a step back in shock. "No way!" She said then leaned closer excited, "Really? That's awesome! Any ways, can we talk later with Setsuna. She called by the way. She said she was able to talk with Amara. Sailor Uranus." Alex said winking and then said goodbye and hurried off to meet with Ryan to go on their date.

"Are you sure that we should let her run off like that? I mean don't we have many things to do in order to protect this planet?" Krystal asked Sam worriedly.

"Don't worry. If she needs us she'll call me." Sam said softly.

Krystal gave Sam her number then left apologizing to her. Sam nodded understanding. While she sipped her drink, she felt the little box in her purse, and she pulled it out opening it to see a very beautiful necklace with a opal gemstone pendant. Sam felt herself soften, and she placed the box back into her purse after closing it. Sam stood up and left, heading back to the hotel and her pets. When she got there, she climbed into bed and snuggled up with the pets. After Sam fell asleep, Winter sat on the railing outside and gazed at the moon in sadness. While Sam slept, she began to toss and turn moaning in her sleep.

_'Dark, too dark.' I thought as I gazed around an empty room with only one chair raised on a platform in the middle of the room resting against the back wall. Where was I? I turned around and began to walk when a door opened and two silhouetted forms covered in the shadows walked slowly over to me. I took a step backwards when I saw the face of the two figures. My eyes widened in fear and I screamed. The figures began to chuckle at me and I looked up at Kiyuno and a now taller and older David dressed in a military sort of outfit. Tears leaked down my face as I sank to my knees. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at David who opened his mouth._

_"Its not so bad, sis, come join us. We can even bring our pets also." he said._

_I looked at him then pushed him away. "NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.'_

Sam awoke with a start and sat up. Tears still flew from her eyes and she placed her head in her hands. An hour later, after crying herself to sleep, she re-awoke and walked toward the bathroom mirror. After examining her tear streaked face and puffy red eyes, she got into the shower, and stood there recalling the dream while letting the water beat against her back.

Authors Note: Ok guys, thats all of Chapter 3. R&R!!!!!!!!!!Ok I know its a cliffie!!!!! I hate them also but hey I have writers block at the moment. Also, I am going on strike and I will not be putting up another chapter till I reciew at least 5 reviews. I really want to know what you guys think. Is my story bad? oh I hope not. but please let me know what you think may it be bad or good. Also, I have added a new story and I hope you guys will like that one!! I'm already working on the 12th chapter, but I still have to put it on my computer! Sorry!!!!! It will be some time before I am able to post so dont kill me !!!! ( Runs and hides) Well, please review! No chappie till I receive 5 reviews! I know its harsh. But everyone is cruel to me too !!!! Until Chapter 4!! ( if I post it.......)


End file.
